The invention relates to an electroacoustic transducer as defined in the opening part of claim 1.
Such an electroacoustic transducer of the type defined in the opening part of claim 1 is commercially available from the applicant in many versions and is consequently known. In the known transducer the connecting leads are led from the coil body of the moving coil directly to stationary terminal contacts of the transducer without any further ancillary means and are consequently held at a distance from the diaphragm of the known transducer merely by virtue of their own stiffness. In order to enable a maximal excursion, i.e. a maximal vibration amplitude, of the diaphragm to be obtained with such a transducer the connecting leads should have a comparatively great length. However, this entails the problem that such connecting leads of a comparatively great length have a comparatively strong tendency to vibrate, as a result of which under unfavorable conditions the comparatively long connecting leads may be set into vibration, which vibrations may have a conical low frequency and a comparatively high amplitude owing to the comparatively great length of the connecting leads. Such vibrations lead to undesired noises as well as to a relatively high mechanical loads on the connections of the free ends of the connecting leads to the stationary terminal contacts of the transducer. This comparatively high mechanical load may lead to breakage of the connecting leads of the moving coil in the area near the stationary terminal contacts of the transducer, which results in unserviceableness of the transducer and is therefore undesirable.
It is an object of the invention to preclude the afore-mentioned problems and to provide an improved electroacoustic transducer in which undesired vibrational movements of the connecting leads of a moving coil are avoided.
According to the invention the characteristic features defined in the characterizing part of claim 1 are provided in an electroacoustic transducer as defined in the opening part of claim 1.
By providing the characteristic features in accordance with the invention it is achieved in a simple manner that the connecting leads of the moving coil are held by means of the holding elements and, as a result of the elasticity of the holding elements, are hardly restrained in their movability in a direction parallel to the diaphragm axis but that, as a result of the connection of the connecting leads to the elastic holding elements, the generation of vibrations of comparatively low frequency and comparatively high amplitude is precluded and, as a consequence, only vibrations of comparatively high frequency can occur which have only comparatively low amplitudes, as a result of which the connecting leads are not subjected to excessive mechanical loads in the area where their free ends are connected to stationary terminal contacts of a transducer in accordance with the invention. Thus, it is guaranteed that, even after a long period of use of a transducer in accordance with the invention, no breakage of the connecting leads occurs in the areas of the free ends of the connecting leads, as a result of which unserviceableness of such a transducer due to breakage of its connecting leads is effectively precluded.
It has proved to be particularly advantageous when a transducer in accordance with the invention, in addition, has the characteristic feature defined in claim 1. In this way, it is achieved that in addition a mechanical damping effect is obtained with the aid of the holding elements, which provides a mechanical damping of any vibrations of comparatively high frequency which might possibly occur, which guarantees a particularly good protection against possible breakage of the free ends of the connecting leads.
Further advantageous embodiments of a transducer in accordance with the invention have the characteristic features defined in claim 1 or 2. The provision of these characteristic features has the advantage that a simple construction is obtained, which can also be realized simply.
The above-mentioned as well as further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the embodiment described hereinafter by way of example and will be elucidated with reference to this example.